Hōzukimaru
Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, lit. Demon Light) also known as Devil of the Earth (地獝, Kitsuchi), but all of this names are his epithets, his real name is Azazel Nightwish (アザゼル夜念, Azazeru Yanen). He is one of those people that are able to use Devil Slayer Magic, being an Earth Devil Slayer. His mother and father are dark mages that currently work for a secret organization that is trying to destroy the world. His ultimate goal is to stop them, the organization and also to take revenge on the organization for burning his home village to the grounds. Because he is from village people tend to avoid him whenever he goes, so he is very lonely and he has to travel alone. He goes from town to town and takes jobs from different kinds of people and completes them. If the job is to protect some poor people he oftenly won't take the reward and instead he would give them the money. Even though everyone he meet's say that he is no one and nothing, he made quite a reputation for himself. He saved a couple of town's, a few villages and even some guild's that were targeted by the same organization that he is after. He is one of the most famous mages that are currently active. At one point he thought of becoming a member of the Magic Council with thought that he would gain some information about the organization, but he was rejected and left them with his last words being that he will eradicate the true evil from this world. Magic Council later regretted their decision. He has a little brother who is very rich and influence in the world, being a noble. He has no skill with magic. Hōzukimaru asked him to come on a journey with him, but he rejected because he wanted to fight their parents himself. Even though he has no skill in magic he still has quite an amount of Eternano that he uses trough his Martial Art skills. Every month he sends his big brother money so that he can have enough for food and ride, even though he takes rewards from many jobs. Aside from his reputation in the outside world, he also has a bad reputation in the underground world. There he is known as Muscle Head (筋疋, Kinhiki), because of his great brute force. Aside from that, he is known to be the one that captured almost 120 dark mages that were in the same organization that he looks for. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Fighting Style Even though Hōzukimaru has his Devil Slayer Magic, he still has the fighting style that suits his muscular build and big body. It varies, it can be combined with his Devil Slayer Magic, or it can just be a normal fighting style that focuses on non-magic combat. Each technique has non-magic form, and magic form which can be quite useful sometimes when he is in combat. This style doesn't really have a name, its a self-taught style that even some of the greatest fighters in the world reveal when they are at the peak of their fighting state. He personally likes to use his style on diversions and tricks. Which means that he attacks so that he can make an opening for his Devil Slayer Magic so that he can get critical hit on his opponent. His style is based on Eternano usage. Since he has a vast Eternano level, he uses it in combat. Mostly for making Eternano blast's for defense and offense. His ability to lear is on a very high level being able to learn one of the most difficult movement in a few moments, as well as to react in few very short seconds. Natural Abilities *'Strength' *'Speed' *'Endurance' *'Intellect' Magic Earth Devil Slayer Magic: This is a form of Devil Slayer Magic that allows user to utilize the element of earth in combat. Devil Slayer Magic can be learned only by one of the Books of Zeref and that is the only way. Nova got his book when he was wandering in the forest and got into the cave, just then he saw the book. In his case Magic Barrier Particles "played" with Nova's earth magic and changed it into that of a Devil Slayer, a magic as its names indicates to slay the Demon's. Nova developed his style to get to that degree that he can shift between defense and offense in just a couple of seconds. Similar to Dragon Slayer Magic, he can also consume external sources of his respective natural element to replenish his own energy. Which means that by eating earth, Nova can replenish his strength, but he can't consume the element that he produces. This magic allows user to produce earth from almost every part of his body, but it also allows him to control the element of earth of other mages. Hōzukimaru has discovered that he can modify the properties of his element from having immense power that can blow a house to where he can use it to cut it in half, or make it full of holes. Another ability that he possesses is that he can, by a flick of his wrist move the ground around him and control it at will. There is also another ability that has the same process and that is that he is able to produce huge amounts of earth from his hand and blow his opponent like with a whip. In addition, he is able, by merging a couple of layers of earth to make an earth strong enough that it can withstand attacks for some quite some time. It can be used for offense and defense. The mage of this form is very muscular man, which can help him with some spells that he uses. There are three steps of use's that the user has to learn before becoming a complete master of this style. Steps to go from low to high with an average in the middle. The first step is learning how good can one control only earth in various ways, from making small waves of earth to making huge that can easily cover a village. This category also includes the speed that one can generate and use earth. Second level is average and it consists of not only of earth manipulation, but also rock and dirt too. The third and the final level is mastering all these steps as well as discovering the strongest form of this style. All these steps can be only achieved by hard work, because after the book of earth teaches a mage this form of Devil Slayer Magic, its up to him to learn all of it possibilities. Puppet Summoning Magic: This is a very unique magic that allows user to summon puppet at any time and anywhere he wishes. To perform this, Hōzukimaru has to draw a pattern on his hand in the shape of a swirl. This has to be done with his blood, because it won't work the other way. Next step is to concentrate his eternano in the opposite hand, it has to be visible for this magic to work.The amount of puppets that can be summoned is decided by the amount of eternano he uses to summon, of course, if he wants to summon one very strong puppet he will concentrate his eternano into summoning that one puppet alone. This summoning can be done in one more way, and that is to concentrate magical power directly to the swirl. If this is done, then by simply connecting his palms together, he can get out around one hundred puppets which is the limit of the magic. The puppets he summons have various equipment that can take down almost every opponent that face's them without care and most of them have poisonous weapons. This magic is basically very strong and it's not used so often, but when used it can be deadly. To control the puppets he also need to use eternano strings which give him complete control. Spell's *'Puppet Play: Three Beast's' (人形劇獣, Ningyō Geki: Sanjū): *'Secret Art of Puppet Play: Ten Puppet Saints' (奥義人形劇十人形聖, Ougi no Ningyō Geki: Jūningyōshō): *'Secret Art of Puppet Play: Last Devil' (奥義人形劇最後の悪魔, Ougi no Ningyō Geki: Saigo no Akuma): Trivia Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Slayer Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Lost Magic User Category:Characters with an Alias